At present, there are several surgical procedures for treating obesity, gastroesophageal reflux disease (“GERD”), varices, cancer, hormonal exclusion and the like. To treat these ailments, there are certain procedures that use devices for tissue acquisition and fixation, or gastroplasty, that create a partition within a hollow body organ, such as the stomach, esophageal region, antrum, pyloric region and other portions of the gastrointestinal tract. Currently, there are procedures that advance devices in a minimally invasive manner within a patient's body, e.g., transorally, endoscopically, percutaneously, etc., to create one or several divisions or plications within the hollow body organ. Such divisions or plications can form restrictive barriers within the organ, or can be placed to form a pouch, or gastric lumen, smaller than the remaining stomach volume to essentially act as the active stomach such as the pouch resulting from a surgical Roux-En-Y gastric bypass procedure. Examples of placing and/or creating divisions or plications may be seen in further detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,400; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/188,547 filed Jul. 2, 2002; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/417,790 filed Apr. 16, 2003, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
During these gastroplasty procedures, unwanted or non-target tissue, described as “rogue” tissue (tissue that may non-intentionally take the place of normally targeted tissue), for example excess fundus tissues or pleats or folds in the targeted tissue, can become involved with the tissue treatment device that performs a therapy to the stomach tissue. It can be problematic to have non-target tissue being acquired by the tissue treatment device for any number of reasons since the resulting geometry of the altered stomach can be critical to clinical success of the therapeutic procedure. For example, in the case of gastroplasty for purposes of creating a small pouch to mimic the pouch created by the surgical procedure (Roux En y gastric bypass), it may be critical to minimize the possibility of leaving unwanted stomas or openings in the resulting pouch geometry. If the pouch created is not within the clinically preferred range, it may not produce the desired restriction necessary for clinical efficacy. Pleats, folds or non-targeted tissue can disrupt the desired geometry leading to a break down in the pouch itself (dehiscence of fastened region) or undesired clinical results. Control and positioning of the gastric tissue can be difficult due to the stomach's mobility, thickness of the targeted tissue, the abundance and slimy (slippery) texture of the gastric mucosa and the presence of rugae (naturally occurring folds) along the interior of the organ.
Therefore, what has been needed is a device and method for retracting and/or positioning the stomach volume and related organs, to allow certain regions of the stomach to be approximated from within the stomach volume for treatment of various disorders such as obesity, GERD, varices, cancer, hormonal exclusion and the like.